It is frequently desirable to install displays, such as flat screen TVs and the like, on concrete or masonry walls or in other locations lacking existing AC power outlets. Installing AC power outlets and running high voltage power cables to supply AC power to displays in such locations is often expensive and unsightly. In some cases, due to a historical nature of buildings, it is not possible to install electrical outlets and avoid damaging surrounding walls. In addition, installing AC power outlets requires a licensed high voltage contractor to do the installation. The same is true when a display is placed or installed temporarily with no power outlets within convenient reach. At the same time, low voltage cables, such as CAT5, CAT6 and CAT7 type cables, are frequently used to supply audio visual content, network and control signals to displays. These CAT type cables are small in diameter and are easy to route and feed through a wall, ceiling and floors. The CAT type cables can be installed by a low voltage contractor who is already on installation site and is involved in installation of audio visual equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for supplying AC power to a display via a low voltage cable, such that a dedicated AC power outlet connected by high voltage power cable is no longer necessary.